Do the Propeller! (song)
Do the Propeller! (originally called Propeller) is a song from Taking Off! and the one of the first songs of the current generation. Jeff wrote and cameos in the music video in a shot with Anthony playing the drums. It is one of the most popular songs of the new Wiggles. Song Credits Song Lyrics Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around We're going up and up and up and up We're going down and down and down and down We're going up up up up up up up up up And then we stop Ahhhhhhhh! Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around We're going up up up up up up up up up We're down da-da down down da down down down We're going up up up up up up up up up And then we stop Oh! Ahhhhhhh, whoo! Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Statue Statue Statue Statue Propeller Trivia * When this song was first shown in live theaters, websites such as Wiggle Time TV and the bonus feature of the 2012 video "Celebration" as a sneak preview from June to December 2012, the Wiggles didn't say "Statue, statue, statue, propeller!" at the end. It also used a different music track and the very last shot of the Wiggles on the double-decker bus. It was also shown 5 days before "Surfer Jeff" was released on DVD, June 16th 2012. One of the preview versions shows The Wiggles Logo with background music from "Get Ready to Wiggle" at the beginning just before the song starts. * The Taking Off! version of the music video was uploaded on YouTube on January 28th 2013, the Nursery Rhymes version was uploaded on May 15th 2017, and the Dance, Dance! version was uploaded on January 4th 2018. The Empire State Building version was also uploaded on July 12th 2018. * An instrumental track of this song is played over the credits of the Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles 2014 DVD. * The song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. * The song is played on the Big Red Car Ride V4 and V5. Appearances Gallery See here Videos File:The Wiggles- Do The Propeller!|Taking Off! version File:The Wiggles Do The Propeller!|Dance Dance! File:The Wiggles Nursery Rhymes - Do the Propeller!|Nursery Rhymes version File:The Wiggles at The Empire State Building!|The Wiggles at the Empire State Bulding! Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Action Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Cameos Category:Sprout Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Series 8 Category:Series 7 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Music Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Dance, Dance! songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Series 9 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Duets Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:End Credit Songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Series 10 Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour! Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Singing Barbers Songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:New Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the New Wiggles Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:Sing With The Wiggles Songs